Silentium
by XAuhoraAtraX
Summary: Strange how just acouple of creepy looks from a dark Prince could go so far.


**Title:** Silentium

**Author:** Misslawliet

**CharacterPairings:** Elclair Farron/ Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alias Lightning/Lucis

**Warnings:** Alittle dark, Sexual themes, Alcohol refrences.

**Disclaimer:** I wish i owned these characters, But sadly i don't. I just own the plot of the story.

**Summary:** He continued to stare at her, Obilvious of how uncomfortable he was making her.

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Well here i am, Making another short story. I hope you guys enjoy this one. It might be boring or whatever but.. The title Silentium is latin for silence. I made this around 8 o' clock last night. There is no direct plot here, Just Vanille haivng a party at her house and invited

**X.x.X**

**SILENTIUM**

How long had he been staring at her like that? And better yet, Why did she care?

The beautiful Eclair Farron sat across from The mysterious Noctis Lucis Caelum. He continued to stare at her, Obilvious of how uncomfortable he was making the ex-soldier.

Or so Eclair thought.

Her gaze shifted to her wine glass, As the wine in it stayed completely still, Until people would place their hands or wiggle the table, Only then would it shake out of disturbance.

His eyes were as intimidating as they were calm and collected, They went entirely unaffected of the situations taking place at the table. They kept themselfs on her, Nothing else. They were mind consuming, Their darkness seemed to keep sucking the pink-haired heroin back into short lived eye contact.

Lightning switched her gaze to her good friend, Vanille. She was the one to blame for this discomfort. _Her_, She was the one who invited the freak. He was the best friend of her boyfriend, Laris (Shot Gun Guy). Personally, Lightning was starting to wonder how anyone could connect with the dark haired man.

She watched as Vanille was slowly getting drunk as she drank her seventh glass of wine, Lightning barley held in a laugh, She never was one to hold her liquor. No matter how she tried to force herself to become a better alcohol consumer. Not only did Lightning not want to be mean by laughing at her friend's intoxicatment, But because it was difficult relaxing with the prince staring at her.

She had has enough. She stood up and walked out of the large party room and outside to the balcony. She pressed her arms on the bars of the balcony. It seemed that it was getting harder and harder to relax. And the party was making it even more impossible.

The irony wasn't even funny.

She was only in Terebare for her friend Vanille. She had moved there when she got into a relationship with Laris. Serah and Snow had devoloped a habit of showing up "Fasionably Late" Lightning didn't have the heart nor the energy to tell them that was something someone had already done who had to much time on their hands.

"Elclair."

Lightning cursed to herself as she turned around to see Noctis.

"Listen you're masgesty-"

"Call me Noctis."

Lightning mentally rolled her eyes. "Noctis, Please forgive me, But i must tell you that you're begining to bother me. With your staring and stalking. Please, Leave me alone."

Noctis's face became serious. "I was looking at you because.." He moved towards the young woman, Careful to not terrify her than already informed. "Was because i thought you looked amazingly sexy tonight.."

Lightning tried to fight an upcomming blush. Her mind was unable to process a response as Noctis rose her hand up and kissed it gently. She gently curled her fingers. Seeing her reaction, He kissed her hand again, But with more force and he had moved up abit to where her arm and hand connected.

Lightning had started to lose the will to move as he began to kiss her up, Higher, Higher, Higher than that. Before she knew it, He was kissing the him of her neck. She closed her eyes. Noctis's lips were just so..Heavenly. It was hard to resist the dark man's charm..

Then, The world stopped.

Out of quick motion, He stopped kissing her neck and quickly made up to her own lips. And pressed his lips against her own. Her eyes widened. But only closed as his spell made it's way threw to her veins. She rapped her arms around his shoulders, Feeling his muscular form threw his black dress shirt. Noctis backed her into the window, and put his hands on both sides of it, Letting it support him as he continued to kiss the pink haired beauty.

Lightning was in a complete state of bliss. She felt his soft hands search her body, And everywhere he touched seemed to leave a trail of fire.

'Amazing..' She thought. Noctis began to kiss down to her neck once more as he started to unbotton her her dress. One botton, He moaned hoarsely as she gently nibbled on his earlobe. Two bottons, His touches seemed to send waves of electricity when one gently brushed against Eclair's private area. Three bottons, Noctis licked her neck impulsively before slightly grinding his hips into the heroin. Four bottons, Eclair was clawing through his dress shirt as it was slowly, Painfully slow, Comming undone. Five bottons..

How many bottons where left? Lightning couldn't think straight, She was lost in the dark suffocating heat that she hadn't noticed she was lying on the floor with Noctis hovering over her. She didn't care how many where left, She just wanted them off, To disappear immediately. Her hair was tangled and a mess. Aburptly, Noctis crashed his lips into hers, Their tongues danced almost maniacally with one another. He laced his fingers with his and held onto them for dear life.

What if someone came and saw them like this? Saw them going at it like rabbits, Sweating, Kissing, Moaning, Gods just thinking about it made Lightning want to rewind and do it all over again.. But it would be embrassing, And almost unexplainable.

As if on cue, Noctis removed himself from her, Recomposed himself, Straightend his shirt, And got his breathing under control. "We'll have to continue this..Some other time. You really do look beautiful tonight.."

Walking away from the once lustful site, Leaving Lightning on the floor. She sat there, Mouth agape, All sex deprived.

'That...That!...THAT!' Lightning couldn't even make out the words she wanted to say as her anger took over.

Apparently, The creepy, Quiet, Shy Noctis wasn't so creepy and shy, Well, Atleast not _shy._


End file.
